A New Alternative
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Requested by Alyssa. After a plan to extract the Kyuubi fails, Sasuke makes a, much worse, alternative plan. Rape. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear lovely readers! Welcome, this fanfic is a special request by Alyssa, so enjoy.**

**As most of you know, I recently got busted by my parents because of someone who broke the unwritten child law, 'No tattling.' So the stories that I am now writing are supposed to be mellow, but I decieded to just continue for at least this story.**

**I warn you ahead of time, though this isn't my first attempt at writing a requested story, I may write it very badly... So sit back and read this piece that I hope will entertain you!**

**Warning: Bad language, spoilers in some retrospect, and rape, just not in this chappie sorry. ;D**

_**'If writing looks like this, it is a flashback.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the plot. I just own the stringing together and choice of words.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

No reports had reached back to headquarters, all was silent from Pein's end. Did this mean that the war was over? If so, where was he and his team? "So I take it Pein's team failed?" I asked the distressed ninja as he sat quietly. He only nodded and seemed too deep in thought to give me an actual answer.

"What did Zetsu report?" "Pein and Konan have left their posts." "Useless," I sneered, "and Konohagakure?" "Torn down, practically nothing but rubble." This brought a smirk to my face, "and what's the death count?" Madara pounded his fist on the table in front of him. "Zero. No one from Konohagakure is dead." My smirk fell into a frown, then into a scowl, "how is that possible? The last report assured us of Kakashi and Shizune's death!"

"Pein used the gedo rinne tensei no jutsu." There was a hint of anger in his voice. "The citizens of Konohagakure were all as good as dead and our plan would have prevailed, but Pein revived them all." I narrowed my eyes, "so he's a traitor?" Madara shook his head, "not a traitor, just recruited to the wrong side of the war before his death." "Pein's dead? What became of Konan?" "Gone. She took care of Pein's body and his Six Paths of Pain and disappeared without a trace."

This was unexpected news. "What changed their mind? They were more eager to begin the destruction of Kohana than anyone, how could Pein and Konan just disobey orders!" I was angry this wasn't what was suppose to happen. "It seems Konan and Pein met our little nine-tailed jinchuriki." "Naruto..." I blond was an ire to every plan, and if the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi wasn't needed so badly, I would have killed him long ago.

"So what's the plan this time?" I watched him carefully, searching for any hints of his devious intentions, but his mask covered all emotions. "We go in ourselves." He stood up from where he sat, and held out his hand to the wall. I watched as the familiar sight of the dirt walls twisted around before opening Madara's portal.

"We can wait no longer for the retrieval of the jinchuriki called Naruto. Now would be the perfect time to attack while Konahagakure is so defenseless." Sighing, I got up from where I had been leaning moments ago and went with him through the portal.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

The whole village was wrecked, but everyone was alive. That was what mattered most right now. The sight of Pein, or Nagato, sacrificing himself for a village he was bent on destroying was quite the sight. It was too bad that he was dead now, we could really have used such a strong ninja in the village like him. Even Konan would have been a great addition to Konohagakure.

Sighing I continued to pick up broken pieces that was now Konohagakure. It would take months to get this place back to normal, even with the whole village helping out. "You alright?" I look up at my old teacher Iruka. "Yea, just really tired from the whole battle." He nods in agreement. "Just be glad it's over for now." I sigh again, "so for sure everyone is alright?"

"Yes. With Katsuyu's division and the other medic ninjas tending to the villager's injuries, everything else is pretty much minimal. The worst thing everyone has is exhaustion." I rub my eyes. "I suppose." Iruka ruffles my hair, "we better get back to work." I wave to him as he goes to clean up else where.

I look up at the Hokage rock. At least that was still standing strong. I heard that Granny Tsunade had put in a lot of effort to protect that from the invaders, and it looks like this was the fruit of her labor. I just hoped she would wake up soon. She had been hurt really badly but everyone said she'd be fine in the end. I hope they were right.

"Naruto!"

I jumped back quickly as something lands in front of me. A large explosion commences from where I was moments before. "Well well well. It's been awhile, hasn't it dobe?" My eyes widen. "...Sasuke?"

**Sasuke's POV:**

The look on his face is priceless. He never expected to see me fifty feet of Konohagakure, much less right in the middle. I was prepared more than ever now to take him down. With Itachi's eyes I could capture him, but I had to get him away from the safety of the village first. "Naruto, get behind me." Kakashi pulled back Naruto. Where did he come from? "Aw Kakashi. Nice to see you again."

He pulled out a kunai from the pouch on his hip. "Leave now Sasuke." Kakashi warned. My eyes turned to Naruto. He was being unusually quiet. "And you? Do you want me to go?" I teased. The blond had his head down not meeting my eyes. "I have nothing to say to a traitor like you." My smirk widened. I had never seen this side of Naruto towards me before. Maybe the dobe finally gave up on me. Good. It would be easier to capture him and claim the ninetails.

"Sasuke, you take care of our little jinchuriki. I'll distract our company." Madara said, appearing by my side. I nodded, glad I could just focus on one target. "You make it sound easy." Kakashi growled dashing towards us with kunai raised. "Hmph." I make the hand seal to transport behind the unsuspecting dobe. Before either of the two can move, I grab Naruto by the collar and transport us both away from the now battle field.

As we appeared at the forest of death, the destination I had chosen for battle, Naruto pulled roughly away. "Bastard!" He growled, jumping back onto a tree trunk. "What? That's all you have to say to me?" There was a dark look on his face, "I told you already! I have nothing to say to a traitor!" "Nothing at all? No useless rambling on how you're gonna make me go back to Konahagakure?"

He pressed his lips tightly together for a moment before speaking, "This is going to be easy." The blonde glared, "What makes you think that?" I let out a dark chuckle at his behavior, "I see you still haven't changed, Naruto."

We stood there facing each other, when suddenly Naruto raised his hands to form a hand sign. "Shadow Clone technique!" Smoke surrounded him and his clones emerged. I jumped out of the way of a stray clone coming at me with a kunai and counterattack it with my own. 'He's gotten faster.' I think to myself. I sense a large amount of chakra starting to swarm into one point. The blonde jumped out of his hiding place and towards me.

"Rasengan!"

'Child's play.' I smirk and easily dodge it and grab Naruto's arm that holds the sphere of chakra. "I see that you can now use the rasengan without a clone, but that's not enough to stop me." I landed a punch into his chest making him fly into a tree. Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke. A clone.

"You've improved much more than expected," I remarked. "I have to in order to be Hokage," Naruto appeared in one of the tree branches. "Hokage? You're still chasing that useless dream?" He growled, "it's not useless. You'll see, I'm going to be the best there is!" I began to laugh.

**Naruto's POV:**

He was laughing! "Quit laughing asshole!" I clenched my fists. He stopped and shot me another smirk. "When will you give up that dream? How can a demon like you ever hope to take care of the villagers?" "Shut up!" "The nine tails attacked the village once, what makes you think it won't come out and do it again?" I was becoming angrier and angrier by the second, "I'm past all that! I've gotten contol of the Kyuubi and honed its power as my own!"

He began to laugh again. "Honed the power of the Kyuubi? You?" "Stop laughing bastard! I'll show you the true power of Kyuubi!" I snarled angrily. I moved to make the hand signs, but I couldn't move my body! "Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu is pretty handy, wouldn't you say?" I growled, "stupid bastard!"

Unwillingly, my head moved up to meet eye to eye and shocked filled me. "Y-you're eyes.." "Like them? They're the last level of sharingan, and formerly Itachi's." Formerly Itachi's? Did that mean Sasuke finally got his revenge? I voiced my question. He frowned, "this whole time I was chasing a dream of revenge on my older brother when the whole time it was the village at fault!" "That's not true!" I defended.

He shook his head, "how much do you really know, I wonder Naruto. Think about it, the Kyuubi was put into you in order to save that village and countless lives, but did you ever get an ounce of respect? They set up Itachi to kill the entire Uchiha clan with me as an exception, but as a reward they marked him as a traitor and were forever trying to destroy him!"

I didn't know how to respond to his words. He had to be lying. He had to be just making up excuses to hate the village! "They'll pay dearly for betraying the Uchiha clan. We'll destroy their homes, separate children from families, and as soon as we extract your demon, we'll have the upper hand." He murmured more to himself.

I opened my mouth to protest but a sharp pain in my neck stopped me. My eyes widened at the view of the light purple snake draped around my shoulders. When the hell did it get there? I gritted my teeth at the pain that throbbed in my neck and my whole body felt weak. If it wasn't for the jutsu Sasuke was using, I might not even be on my feet right now. "See you in awhile dobe." The words ebbed in my head painfully and my eyes felt like lead. My vision swirl before darkening.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Phase one was done, now all that was left was to take the blond's body back to the hideout and wait for Madara. But he was taking long. He should have been here by now. My eyes turned to Naruto, who was still out cold with my snakes binding his hands behind his back and feet together tightly.

A couple times I had thought about going up and checking on him myself, but if i got caught by the other ninjas, or worse the Anbu, then I wouldn't get out unscathed. Madara had warned me about using up too much energy before the demon extraction. The stronger the demon, the longer the extraction. The one-tail demon Shukaku had taken three days to extract and that was when the whole Akatsuki was still functioning. Now it was just me, Madara, and Zetsu extracting the nine tails.

Ugh. There had to be something wrong. This wasn't like Madara. He wasn't one to mess around this much, at least not when we had an important mission underway. Do I go or wait? The question kept running through my head. If I left, there would be no way to make sure the dobe didn't get away. Those snakes were quite strong, but I couldn't underestimate Naruto. No, I had learned long ago that that was not a good thing to do.

"Sasuke-sama." I turned and saw Zetsu extending from the wall. "What do you have to report?" I asked him. "It seems that we have another failure on our hands. Madara is dead." What? Madara was dead? "How did this happen?" I growled. "It seems that even he had his weak points and the people of Konohagakure have much up their sleeves." Dead? The word kept running through my head, not quite believing it, not quiet understanding it.

"What are we supposed to do now, sir? Only Madara knew the extraction justu for the Kyuubi." I waved him off, too frustrated to deal with such questions, "I'll figure it out. For now, just go else where and let me think." He slightly bowed before disappearing. What to do indeed. The whole plan was ruined now, but I sure as hell wasn't about to let the jinchuriki just go. "Trouble in paradise." A voice spat. I glared at the blonde who had finally woken up.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up." I warned. I wasn't in the mood for any idle chat. He kept a steady glare at me but took my words as a challenge. "And what if I don't?" He had his head cocked defiantly, as was expected from such a knucklehead ninja. Somehow he had managed to sit up, but there was no sign of the snakes loosening.

I contemplated on whether I should ignore him or beat the crap out of him when an idea came into my head. I stepped to him and leaned closer to his face. "Do you really want to find out?" If the plan to extract the Kyuubi was a no go now, then there had to be a new plan made. And since I was the one who captured him, then I should be able to decide right? "Asshole, don't threaten me!" He snapped. I narrowed my eyes, "then don't say I didn't warn you." If I couldn't extract the Kyuubi, then I would do the next best thing. I would humilate the damn village's hero. I would mark him as mere property of an Uchiha.

* * *

**Yea! First one done! It is gonna take awhile before the next chappie is up... I hope I did ok, it's like 2:48 am, the day after Christmas and I stayed up just to finish this! :D**

**OK, heads up! I have the next idea for Usagi, so know now that I'll be working on this story and Usagi for now. It's gonna take awhile, but I'll get there! Please review! Well Ja Ne for now, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I realize that this is almost a **_**whole year **_**late! D: I'm so sorry everyone! I've been so busy, and I feel as if I have disappointed you all! Especially **_**Alyssa! **_**Please forgive me!**

**A big thanks to my peacock Wiggles, who posted this chapter for me! You're the best friend anyone could have honey! XD**

**Quick note, if any of you have any ideas on how to continue any of my other stories, I would love to hear it. No idea is a bad idea, and though I may not use an idea given to me, it may spark a creative juice in my head that's been dead for a long time, haha. **

**Well, weirdness aside, here is the long, very overdue chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Cussing and rape.**

**Disclaimer: Plot is kinda sort mine, though it is mostly Alyssa's. **

**Naruto's POV:**

_**"Then don't say I didn't warn you."**_

Those words were replaying over and over in my head, but what was he up to? What did those words mean, and what was wrong with him? And why did he have that weird look in his eyes? "Get away!" I growled threateningly as he was practically inches from my face, what was he going to do? My heart was beating fast in fear, and I cursed myself at the sign of weakness. Normally I wouldn't be showing this much weakness, but being bound by his snakes didn't really leave me in the best offensive position.

A curse bubbled up from my throat as my back hit the wall, leaving me trapped between it and him. "Don't look so afraid," the teme chuckled and I inwardly flinched when he lifted my face to look into his eyes. They were swirling red like before, but there was this strange look of, well, look of lust in them.

My eyes widened when he leaned closer, and I began to struggle wildly when I felt his hand snaking up my thigh. "Bastard! What do you think you're doing!" He smirked, but didn't answer as he began to tug off my clothes.

"Sasuke sama." We both turned to the voice, and relief filled me at the interruption. ""What is it Zetsu?" He practically growled. "Sorry to," he hesitated as he noticed the position we were in, but he quickly shook it off and continued, "disturb, but there is someone here asking for you."

He moved slightly away, giving me the chance to take in some much needed air. "Can't it wait." The green man, or Zetsu as Sasuke had called him, shook his head, "no. He said it was urgent."

"Fine." Was all he said before moving completely away from me and rising to his feet. I watched warily as he moved towards the only door in the underground room, but flinched as he stopped at the exit and turned back to me. There was an almost cynical look in his eyes as he spoke, "I suppose we'll have to finish this another time." And then he was gone along with Zetsu.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was very irritated at being interrupted, and the person who claimed it was so urgent best have been serious. I followed Zetsu to one of the many rooms down the long twisting underground tunnels. Without a perfect knowledge of this place, one could become seriously lost here for weeks on end. Which was exactly why it made the perfect designation for a captive.

Stopping at one of rooms, Zetsu bowed before departing. I rolled my eyes at his usual honorifics and entered. "Ah, Uchiha. How nice to see you again." I frowned at the cloaked man sitting at the dirt table, instantly recognizing him as Kabuto. "What do you want, Kabuto."

"You don't seem too happy to see me, Uchiha." "Answer my question. I'm on a tight schedule and don't have time for games." He shifted slightly and shot me smirk, "aw yes. I've heard of your recent capture of the ninetailed jinchuriki." I glared at him, "so you've been spying." It was the only way he could have known about a capture made only hours ago.

Kabuto held his hands up defensively, "of course not. You know how fast word travels. Especially when it is connected to the ninetails." My frown remained on my face. I didn't believe him and by the look on his face, he knew it too. "Are you going to tell me the reason for this visit," I unsheathed the sword I kept hooked on my side threateningly, "or are we going to have a problem?"

He swallowed hard, "I understand your impatience, you are a busy man after all." He sat up straighter, taking on a serious demeanor, "I know of your plot to take down Kohonagakure, and I'm willing to take part under your command." Now it was my turn to smirk, "and what makes you think I'll allow you to join me? What skills would you have to offer that would prove beneficial?"

"Well for one, I do make an excellent spy, and don't forget my strengths as a medical ninja. As for my other skills, you are already well informed in that area. Plus, now that Madara is dead, isn't it only you and Zetsu left?" It was true; Kabuto had very good skills as both a medic ninja and a spy. And we _were_ very low on warriors.

"I'll give you a chance, but you are under probation for now. Zestu!" I wait as the plant man appeared from the wall, "yes Sasuke sama?" "Show Kabuto around, get him situated as well." Zetsu nodded as the unsaid passed between us, 'keep an eye on him.' "Understood." I resheath my sword before turning away from the two and making my way back to my own room, it was time to put my plan into motion.

I reached the room after maneuvering my way through the twisted dirt maze with skill, and as I entered I saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. But he wouldn't be for long. At least the snakes were still holding him, it would make this next part so much easier. Moving towards him, I pulled a kunai from my ninja pouch**(1) **and roughly grabbed him by the hair to pull him closer to me.

His eyes snapped open as he winced in pain and confusion, and he set his face into a snarl as he realized it was me. "Bastard!" He growled, "let go of me!" I watched with amusement as he twisted his body, trying to get loose. "Keep it up and you'll only tire yourself out." I smirked at the distressed blonde. He ignored me and he began to thrash violently. At this rate, the clay snakes were going to give out soon.

I released his hair and made the proper hand signs for Meiton, and reveled in the look on Naruto's face as he stilled his movements when the dark aura surrounded him for a second. "What the hell did you do?" He snapped, beginning his thrashing all over again, but with noticeably less power. "Don't tell me you have never heard of Meiton?" I asked innocently, twirling the forgotten kunai in my hand.

He didn't answer, but was practically glaring holes at me. "Fine. Then I'll explain. Meiton is a kekkei genkai I stole awhile back from Hiruko. **(2) **It drains the victim's chakra and renders them useless." I held back a laugh as his face darkened in anger, but immediately paled as I moved closer.

"Get away," he growled lowly, but it held no meaningful threat. I didn't reply as I grabbed his hair once again, and slammed him down onto the dirt ground hard. He bared his teeth, but fear was evident on his face. Good. I lifted the kunai and began to cut off his shirt first, nicking his skin purposely in the process. No point in trying to be gentle with him.

"Fucking bastard, let go!" He was starting to realize the situation he was in, but it wasn't going to help him. He began to let loose a stream of curses, and it was giving me a headache. His shirt in ribbons, I took one of the scraps and pulled it over his mouth, turning his loud curses and protests into muffled ones.

His body was tiring from the endless struggling and I took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothing, revealing his entire lower half. This was going to be fun. I grabbed his bound arms roughly and positioned his struggling body to me. He was thrashing wildly, but I ignored him as I undid my own pants and aligned myself to his opening.

I pressed forward and through the first ring of muscle, but felt the pace was too slow. I tightened my grip on his arms and buried myself entirely, and then extracted just as quickly. Ignoring his screams, I rammed into the smaller man, fucking him mercilessly. His body was stiff as he continued his thrashing, but it did him no good.

I pleasantly moaned to myself, adjusting the angle to get just the right feel as he tightened his hot walls around my cock. I shivered from excitement as his muffled begs and declarations of pain became the only sound in the air, and when he stopped his pleading, I became more ruthless and moved my grip to his hips and fucked him harder, shoving in as deep as I could.

**Naruto's POV:**

The pain was unbearable and, and I felt as if I was being violated in the worst way. He lingered inside for a bit, before pulling out and thrusting hard and fast again. I couldn't stop my shaking as I sobbed miserably. I knew he was a sadistic bastard, but never had I thought that he would do something like this.

I felt like I was being torn apart, and the pain seemed to come from my entire lower torso. My ass was being stretched and I knew it must have been getting ripped. I was seeing bright flashes of light as my body reacted to the pain, and I pressed my lips tightly together to stop the weak noises from escaping. Waves of pain rolled through my body, sharp, ripping pain. Hands clenched into tight fists, my breathing was coming in short gasps. I tried again to get loose to no avail as he held me tightly, his finger nails bringing more pain to me as he dug them deeper into my skin.

I could feel tears prickling my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. A painful gasp ripped from my throat when Sasuke grabbed my hair again and pushed my face into the dirt floor once again, and he shifted my body to allow him better access. I bit my lip hard when his speedy thrusts became even more frenzied until he gave one last, deep, thrust and released his warm seed in me. As he pulled out, I could no longer keep my body up on my own, and instead it collapsed onto the dirt ground. I desperately heaved for much needed air, the bind around my mouth not giving it to me.

As he roughly rolled me onto my back with his foot, pain shot up at putting pressure on my abused ass and bound, sore hands. I glared as he had one of his stupid smirks plastered onto his face. I cussed him out, despite the bind, and tried my best to glare at him through unshed, tear filled eyes. "What a disappointment. You're still defiant towards me." He allowed a chuckled, "but don't worry. I'll break you of that habit soon enough."

He crouched low to my level, eyeing me with those damn eyes again, "The hero that Kohonagakure once knew will be but a fading memory, and the only thing you'll be good for is groveling at my feet." He leaned in closer, sending uneasy shivers of fear down my spine, "I'll break you until you're nothing."

**(1) I had absolutely no idea what that damn thing was called! My brother said to call it a fanny pack. :P**

**(2) Obviously this didn't happen in the actual anime or manga, since Kekkai Genki are practically impossible to imitate. XD**

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2, I hope it was worth the long wait. It would have been posted earlier, but my damn phone wouldn't do it right! :d I really felt awkward writing this! Idk why! Haha, I stayed up all night trying to finish this, so I'm done for the night. Good night or good morning to you all, Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! I'm trying to focus soley on this story only for now, and I hope I'm not rushing too much or else it's going to suck! D: Haha, well here is chapter 3.**

**Warning: I think from now on there's going to be a lot of rape in each chapter since **_**Alyssa **_**has requested a minimum of 5 chapters. I'll do my best to try to reach at least that, and hopefully surpass it.**

**Warning: Rape of course, cussing, the usual. :p**

**Disclaimer: Not my plot entirely and I don't own Naruto characters. :P**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Report." I demanded as Kabuto appeared in front of me. "It seems that Kohonagakure has sent out three ninja squads to retrieve the ninetails, and are leaning more towards areas around the Sound village." I scoffed, "idiots." He nodded in agreement before continuing, "the entire village is in an uproar due to the capturing of the jinchuuriki. But most are unable to do much due to the rebuilding of the village." "It would seem that Tsunade has her hands a bit tied." I mused. "Anything else?"

He adjusted his glasses slightly, "one more thing. Tsunade, who was in a slight coma until yesterday, is in a dissray at the missing ninja. She has sent out a couple of Anbu to comb out every area within a 100 mile radius of the village." I nodded at the information. "Alright. Dissmissed." He bowed, much like Zetsu, before dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

It had been only four days, and already Kabuto had done a great deal of spying and had brought back some useful information. "Anbu, huh?" I smirked. They would be bothersome, but only if they found the hideout. Which was highly doubtful. The only reason Kabuto was able to find it was years of experience of moving from different hideouts constantly.

I move my eyes to the sleeping form of Naruto on the makeshift dirt bed on the ground.**(1)** The plan was going well. The Meiton was still working to its fullest, thus the snakes were long ago expelled. Of course, a bit of caution couldn't hurt. That was why I had chained one of his wrists to one of the many pipes that obstructed from the ground. Good to know that they were useful for something beside being a safety hazard.

Still, there was no use in miscalculating the situation. I had to keep an eye on him in case he tried some funny business. But it shouldn't have been too hard. Any planning that had to be done could be done here, so Naruto would be alone for short periods of time. Not only that, but while his chakra was supressed, mine was all at my disposal. The odds were greatly against him.

But back to the main objective. How should I go about destroying Kohonagakure? It shouldn't have been too hard since many of the best ninjas had been sent away from the village in search of the blonde dobe. But Tsunade would be sure to still be there, along with some of the teachers such as Kakashi and Asuma**(2)** as well.

Those three would especially be in the way, among many others. But maybe with Kabuto and Zetsu, we would have a good chance. Of course, if this was going to work, I would need to attack soon while reconstruction was still going on. A low groan of pain makes me refocus my attention to the blonde fox as he shifted uncomfortably on the dirt bed, a sign that he was waking up.

Eyelids opened to reveal his blue orbs, and I watched as he sat up groggily, wincing slightly.**(3) **"Have a good nap, dobe?" He ignores me and turns to study the wall instead. I take the moment to study him and his posture.

His eyes are beginning to darken from the lack of sleep, and as he leans against the dirt wall in back of him, I guess it to be because he can't support himself up. Because I had ripped his clothing beyond repair, I had forced the blonde to sport rags. Of course, I had made it _very _clear that if he misbehaved, those too would be taken away.

**Naruto's POV:**

My whole body was tired, and I was really was an itchy sensation on my left wrist that reminded me of the chain cuff that was chaffing my skin uncomfortably, and I felt sick to my stomach. I could feel the prick's eyes on me, observing my state. Probably with satisfaction. Stupid bastard. My head was spinning from the past days' events. What the hell was Sasuke planning? Hadn't he said that he had captured me to extract the Kyuubi?

Why the hell then did he... well I didn't want to think about it, but I guess it was better than taking Kyuubi. At least this way it gave me more time to figure out a way to escape. If there was any way to escape. He rarely left the room, and when he did, it was only for a couple of minutes. Definately not enough time to perform any plan that I could formulate.

Not having any of my chakra really sucked, I felt powerless and couldn't even hear the voice of Kyuubi anymore. Normally that would be a plus side since Kyuubi only mocked me most of the time, but now it only made me feel scared knowing he couldn't help me out of this mess. And since that bastard had all of his chakra, it only made me even more uncomfortable.

I could feel his eyes still on me, and I felt my skin prickling. I didn't want to look at him since seeing him would only remind me of the reality I had to face. "No words today?" He asked. I knew he was trying to get a reaction from me, but I held my tongue, afraid to give him reason to come near me. Though to think that would stop him was wrong as I heard him rise from where he had been seated and nearing me.

I bit my lip, not wanting to lose control of my emotions and allow the fear and anxiety take over. "If you don't want to talk, then maybe you want to do something else?" Crap, crap, crap! I felt small trembles wavering all over my body, but I forced myself to calm down. Showing fear to this bastard would only encourage him.

He was next to me now, and I felt my breathing stop for a second. I stiffened my body as he took hold of my face, forcifully turning it towards him. "Not very talkative today, are you?" He had a strange look in his eyes, which couldn't mean anything good for me. When I still didn't respond his grip on my face tightened, causing me to flinch. "Stop bastard!" I growled, wrenching my face from his hands and backing up closer to the wall.

That infuriating smirk was on his face again as he watched with amusement at my attempt to get away from him. Leaning in closer, he said smugly, "now you and I both know how this is going to play out, so why resist?" He was right of course, but that didn't mean I would listen him. Narrowing my eyes and pulling my body close to me, I glared at him. Just because I couldn't do anything to stop him didn't mean I was going to stop trying.

His smirk was gone now, and a frown replaced it, "you can never make it easy, can you?" Before I could comprehend what was happening, his hand shot out and grabbed the front of my shirt. Pulling me down onto the dirt on my stomach, I flinched as the chain on my wrist was pulled painfully against my skin. I opened my mouth to cuss him out, but the feel of something heavy and scaly landing onto my back made my words die.

The heavy object moved itself around my arms, pulling them tightly together, and I instantly recognized it as one of Sasuke's snakes. "Bastard," I growled, trying to get the snake off my arms, but it only constricted itself tighter the more I moved. Releasing my shirt, Sasuke moved back, an uneasiness filling me at the sight of his lustful eyes.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Seeing the blond frustrated and afraid at the same time was simply delectable. I found it hard not to laugh at his state. The big black and purple snake I had summoned would keep him in place, and stop any interference from him. I leaned in close once more, and Naruto shrunk back as best he could. "Didn't I tell you it is useless to resist?" I mocked as I saw hatred flaring in his eyes.

"I was planning to go easy on you, but it seems that you need more training." Saying this, I moved behind him, grabbing hold of his ragged pants before removing them completely. As the cold air touched his bare bottom, he began to freak out and struggle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned, "This snake is trained to attack when disturbed." He slightly hesitated his movements, but he soon started up again.

I frowned at his behavior before grabbing hold of his hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck to the snake. Moving part of his body off of Naruto, the snake recoiled around his neck. "Keep moving, and the snake will keep tightening his hold on your throat until you can't breathe." I warned again. He was shaking now, but didn't reply.

I took that as a cue to continue, and undoing lower half of my clothing, I moved his body towards me. "Stop it!" He suddenly yelled, writhing in discomfort, his pleas being choked out as the snake began to squeeze itself around his throat. "You're only making it harder for yourself." His only response was to continue his struggling. "Fine. You want more punishment, you've got it."

I forced his hips up and legs apart, slamming myself in, and I felt his body become rigid as a pained yell came from his mouth. I didn't allow him any time to adjust before I began moving, pulling myself slightly out before thrusting back in with unyielding strength. His frame was taut from the shock, but I didn't care. If he wanted to play like this, then I was more than happy to comply.

He wasn't struggling anymore, instead was trying to catch his breath, but couldn't due to the snake cutting off his air. Grabbing onto his hips, I rammed deeper, liking the spasm that went through the blond's body. I stopped thrusting, pulling completely out before forcing him onto his back. The snake didn't like the sudden change of perspective, immediately biting into Naruto's neck. He flinched, and through his tear filled eyes, I could see the pain rush through them. At least the snake wasn't poisonous.

"Understand this Naruto, you will be punished for each wrong move you make or disrespectful thing you say. And you will obey me." I growled at him. He barely seemed capable of comprehending what was coming out of my mouth, but I knew he heard me. "Understand?" When he didn't reply, I forced myself back into him, causing him to gasp and making some tears fall from his eyes. "I said, do. You. Understand?" I thrusted into him at each ending word, making it more painful each time. He shut his eyes and nodded, but it didn't satisfy me. I forced his legs open wider, leaning in to get better access to fuck him better, "say it."

"I-I unders-s-stand." He managed to gasp out, despite the lack of air he had in his lungs. Happy, I quickened my pace, reveling in the feel of his inner walls spasming around my cock. Using one of my hands, I forced his chest closer to the ground, the other hand clasping around his hip. This new position allowed me to move smoother into him, and it pulled me the rest of the way off the edge. I shivered in delight as I released inside of him, and the look of disgust on his face was priceless.

I pulled out and moved away from him, fixing my clothing. Dispelling the snake, I ran my eyes over the blond's body. He was bleeding from the bite wound of the snake, his chest rising quickly as he tried to take in air into his lungs, but other than that he looked fine. The expression in his eyes changed from angry to fear, not knowing which emotion to fully display. Just a couple days more of this training, and he would submit to me willingly or not.

**(1) In case you couldn't tell, this is what Naruto, and pretty much everyone else in the hideout, is sleeping on. How would they get a bed or futon underground without raising suspiscion? Haha, I can imagine it though. XD**

**(2) I know that Asuma had died in the fight against Hidan and Kakazu, but I love him so much that I allowed him to survive! :D**

**(3) Although this is barely the third chapter, I'm sure you can guess what Naruto has endured those past four days.**

**The next chapter will probably be a bit depressing, but I can't be sure since I need to type it first. XD Also, I think Naruto is going to begin losing hope of just plain living. I really need to finish so many stories that it's hard to concentrate on just one!**

**Well, what do you think? Good, bad, so so? Please review! I need some critism to help me along the way, especially from you **_**Alyssa**_**! Haha, well Ja Ne for now. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, chapter 4 of A New Alternative! So I have a lot of stories that I need to either start or finish. This story is close to an end, as is Usagi Hyrugi Circus. There are some new ones coming up, such as Kingdom, sequel of Twisted Deal, and possibly more.**

**Yea, I'm just all over the place. D: So here is the next chapter, and because the last chapter didn't really have a lot of plot, I'll try to make this one a bit longer.**

**Warning: Rape, deaths, and that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the knitting together of the words, but not solely the plot and not the characters.**

**Naruto's POV:**

There's hope. There's hope. There's. Fucking. Hope! No matter how many times I said it, I knew it wasn't true. It was a damn lie! No hope. That sounded more accurate. My head is pounding from the last couple of weeks, and despite the amount of sleep I tried to get, nothing helped. I could barely even sleep, in fact, most of the time when I closed my eyes, I would feel something, or more like _someone,_ breathing down my neck, only to find out it was nothing.

My nerves were out of sorts; my head was creating delusions that weren't there. Maybe I was beginning to lose my mind. Or maybe I had already lost it. Everything hurt like hell, nothing was right. I had to escape somehow, but there wasn't any leanage.

I had often thought of just giving up, to succumbing to Sasuke's will. But my damn pride, no matter how wounded, wouldn't let me! I had a score to settle with him, and I wasn't going to allow him to get away with what he had done to me! I'd fucking skin him alive if I ever got the chance, and I would kill him slowly and painfully just to even the score!

Of course, those odds were definitely in the toilet. Especially because there never was any opening for me to get the upper hand. God, how I wished Kyuubi could still talk to me! He'd know what to do. And even if he didn't, at least I'd have someone, or thing, to talk to.

I look at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, who is intensely studying papers in his hand. What were those anyway? Were they his plans to dispose of me and get Kyuubi? Or were they plans to infiltrate Kohonagakure? Both were bad, and I was hoping they were just meaningless pieces of paper, and not plans of demise.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Plans and ideas, but none sounded right. If I wanted to destroy the leaf village, then I had to be prepared for anything that might happen. And I meant _anything_. To be caught unaware wasn't professional, and I would not have that. But what could I do to ensure the village's demise? My eyes flicker back to my blond prisoner, who seemed to zone out.

I wondered what was going through that pretty little head of his. Was he thinking of a way he might escape? Or was he cursing the position I had placed him in? Either way, his condition brought a smirk to my lips. "You look distracted," I tell him, grabbing his attention for a millisecond before he looks back at the ceiling.

He was definitely musing about something, but what? Before I could pry further, I sensed the chakra of Zetsu. "Sir, we have a slight dilemma." His voice was as calm and emotionless as ever, but it was obvious that he was nervous by the look in his eyes. Was it because of the said _dilemma_ or was it because of something he or Kabuto had done, and he was worried about how I would react? Impudent ninjas. Both of them.

I give one last look to Naruto before rising and following Zetsu through the dirt hallways. Reaching one of the main rooms of the hideout, Zetsu hesitates. I wait for him to speak and tell me what was wrong, but I immediately spot the problem. "So you are here." The ninja says, a cocky fanged smile on his lips.

"I find it impossible that you managed to find this place on your own. So where's the rest of your team?" "You're as perceptive as ever Uchiha." Two more leaf ninjas, a male and female, appear by his side, making it three new annoying problems. "Zetsu, I'm sure you and Kabuto would have no problem dealing with such low ranked ninja. So why did you bother me?" I scold, ignoring the three nuisances for now.

"My apologies sir, but Kabuto hasn't returned from his scouting yet." Truly irritating. What had I done to deserve such idiotic ninjas under my command? "Fine then." I turn back to three ninjas, looking at each of them in turn as I spoke their names. "Kiba. Hinata. Shino. Show me what you can do."

**Naruto's POV:**

A problem? I wondered what it could be. It didn't seem to be serious though since Zetsu had such a cool attitude towards it. And Sasuke seemed pissed that he was bothered during his plan making or whatever. I was fine though with Sasuke leaving for awhile. I was beginning to become nervous under his cold stare.

What did he want from me? Keeping me locked under ground, trapped here with little room, if any, for escape, and doing _those_ types of things to me. I shudder at the thought of it. I try to shift into a more comfortable position, but the bind on my wrist has my arm in an awkward angle that it's almost impossible.

Giving up, I sit against the wall instead. This place was full of dirt, and it got _everywhere._ I don't know how long I've been here, but I know it's been awhile. I had to pee really badly, but Sasuke had taken it upon himself to decide my bathroom schedule, which was idiotic I my opinion.

Absent-mindedly, I scratch at my wrist as I take in my surroundings. As useless as it was, I felt I had to keep looking for some sort of means of escape. Of course I found nothing to assist me to escape, as usual. What the hell was I suppose to do here? Sit and wait for my life to end?

Wait until the bastard was bored of me, and choose to torture me even more than he was now before taking Kyuubi's power? I sigh, exhausted with all the damn questions running through my head. I lay back, closing my eyes and trying to fall back asleep. It was all I could do besides wasting time looking for a way to escape.

A large explosion resounds somewhere in the hideout, shocking me and causing me to sit up. What was that? What happened? Damn this fucking bind! As much as I would have liked to believe that explosion was a good thing, I knew it wasn't. Something was happening, but it was definitely not something to put my hope into.

There are more explosions, and the hideout is shaking from the blows, dirt falling onto me, making me sputter in disgust as it fell into my nose and mouth. I swore I heard shouting from somewhere, but it could have just been my imagination. The noises stopped suddenly, and silence ensued. I almost felt as if I had imagined the whole thing, but I knew that something was wrong.

I find myself unconsciously biting my finger nails. A habit I had suddenly developed here from the bastard when he was concentrating on his work. I hear steps, and know that the bastard is back already from whatever he was doing. My nose wrinkles at the smell of blood that suddenly assaults my nostrils, but the sight of Sasuke makes me flinch.

He's covered with blood, but I know immediately that it does not belong to him, since there isn't any indication that he was in a fight, despite the minor ruffle of his clothing. Noticing the horrified look on my face, he smirks.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The look on his face was priceless. I was irritated from the disturbance the three leaf ninja had caused, but this more than made up for it. I could only imagine the main thought running in his head at this moment. Whose blood was I covered in? "What's wrong Naruto? You look… disturbed." I allow a small chuckle, and the blond ninja is still speechless.

But I knew a way to get a response out of him. "Don't you want to ask that question running in your mind?" His mouth twitches at the corner, as if he was about to speak, but he stopped himself last minute. My smirk broadens as I toss him the bloodied leaf headband that was in my hand, loving the way his facials increased in disbelief and shock.

"Who-" Slips from his mouth before he shuts it once more, staring wide eyed at the headband lying in front of him. I pondered whether or not to tell him, but realize the fault with that. If I told him who it belonged to, then his thoughts would race a mile an hour on that person. I didn't like the thought of that one bit. He was _mine,_ and I would not allow him to think of someone else. His mind was set on the headband, ignoring me for the moment. But I would fix that and make him refocus on me.

I moved towards him, kneeling on his makeshift bed of dirt. "Don't worry whose it is, but rather focus more on your situation." His eyes snapped back to me when I reached out a hand to his face, gently stroking it. "Get the fuck away from me," he growled, his voice low and weak as he leaned away from me. As always, he was the very definition of defiance, but that wouldn't stop me from doing what I wanted with him.

I grabbed the chain that was restraining his left wrist and harshly tied it around his other one tightly, forcing both flailing limbs over his head. "Bastard," the blond growled, pulling at the chain and twisting his body wildly. I watched the struggling blond with amusement. How was it that this leaf ninja managed to break my stoic mask and force me to show emotion? A negative emotion, mind you, but still an emotion.

Curses were shooting from his mouth a mile a minute and because his scuffling hadn't lessened in the least, it was beginning to give me a headache. "Dobe, don't make me summon the snakes again." I threatened, and while he did pause momentarily in his movement, his curses only heightened.

Moving away from him, I went off to search for something to quiet his words. Finally spotting a ragged piece from his old clothing, I returned to him, tying the cloth onto his mouth, despite how much he was thrashing. I would have rather kept the cloth off in order to hear his pain, but his cursing was giving me a headache, and would have made it less enjoyable on my part.

Taking hold of his ragged pants, I removed them from his kicking legs and tossed them onto the floor. He was pulling his legs to himself to cover himself, but I would not have that. Moving onto the makeshift dirt, I yanked his lower half towards me, spreading his unwilling legs open and revealing _everything._

I didn't spare him a glance as I undid my own pants before positioning and forcing myself into his tight opening. I held in a dark chuckle as his back arched from the pain of being penetrated dry; I didn't feel any reason to prepare him. Muffled complaints and curses were coming from him, but I ignored it as I spread him more and gave a particular hard thrust that forced a whimper to emit from his throat.

The warm heat surrounding my cock caused shivers to run down my spine, and I slammed into him, not caring that I was hurting him. His thrashing hadn't diminished in the slightest, determination to escape in his pain filled eyes. Of course, that look only fueled my motions. Those blue, rebellious eyes may have been full of hatred, but they were direct at me, and _only _at me.

Moving my hands to his hips, I forced myself deeper, the action causing Naruto to flinch and bring tears to his eyes. Pulling slightly out before slamming back in with force caused the blonde let out a choked scream despite the gag. His moving was becoming irritating, so to punish him, I made it rougher. I felt no need to give the blond any pleasure if he wasn't going to be docile, thus I pounded relentlessly.

But, I noted that regardless of the rough treatment, the blond was vaguely aroused. As for myself, I felt myself close, and with one last thrust, I released my load as deep as I could inside of him. Pulling out and fixing my pants, I stared at those blue eyes glaring holes at me.

Those cold blue eyes glared at me with hatred, and while it was satisfying to know that I was the center of his hatred, it wasn't enough. My sole purpose in the beginning was to take the Kyuubi from him, but once that failed, I had compromised to break Kohona's hero into pieces, to humiliate him.

And while I caused him mild trauma, I hadn't fully forced him to break. I observed his form closely, watching his chest rise and fall with desperate breaths. His shirt was partly up, revealing his tan skin, his feet pulled close to his body, covering his most private areas. His whole presence was disheveled and screamed weak.

After studying him awhile longer, noticing with a bit of pleasure how he began to fidget in embarrassment, I figured what I could do to further shame him. A smirk formed on my lips as I leaned towards him, removing the gag. "Fucking bastard! I swear I'll- nh mff!" I silenced his words by placing my hand on his mouth, muffling his threats.

"Quiet," I command him, enjoying his discomfort as I sat near him. Blue eyes watched me warily, waiting for my next move, which I happily made. I took hold of his slightly erect arousal, igniting new emotions in his eyes. I slowly, _torturously, _stroked him, watching with interest as his body reacted immediately, in spite of his revulsion and opposition.

Continuing my ministrations, I noticed the emotions running through his eyes. Pleasure, confusion, _hatred. _Which emotion was the dominant one? Tremors were running through his body, and he was biting his lip hard enough that blood was trickling from his lips. His squirming body was enticing, and undoubtedly _beautiful. _I could feel his breath coming in short pants against my hand from his nose, and I almost laughed at how he was unconsciously bucking in my hand.

Removing my hand from his mouth, I saw that he was biting his lip in order to not make a sound. "Don't hide your voice, it makes it less fun." I teased him. He opened his mouth to retort, but instead he shut it, a grimace filling his face as he continued to writhe. I could feel him tensing, knowing he was near completion, but I stopped abruptly.

He looked at me in confusion, and I smirked back at him, saying one word only, "beg." His eyes narrowed, a scowl on his face. He had too much pride to beg, but I knew that his resolve would weaken. "You know, it's not good to hold it in," I informed him, lightly touching his arousal, causing him to flinch. "B-bastard!" He managed to ground out, pulling at the restraints at his wrists. Ignoring him, I continued to tease his swollen cock, sliding my hand lightly, enough to affect him but not enough to allow him release.

His body was taut, and the torturous motions were breaking him. "…Pl-please." I stopped, looking at him amusedly. "Please what?" The animosity in his eyes would have sent waves of fear down my spine, had I not been an Uchiha. "I cannot read minds, Uzumaki." I persisted, and the inner toil going on inside of him was an humorous sight.

He bit his lip again, staring anywhere but at me. "….Please let me cum..." The whispered words were almost missed, but once they reached my ears, I allowed a small, dark chuckle. "See, was that so hard?" I don't give him a chance to reply as I roughly grab him again, working my hand fast and throwing him the rest of the way of the cliff. I released him, wiping his mess on his shirt, before moving away.

"_I fucking hate you." _The venomous words left the blond's mouth as he began his thrashing again, and I knew that this time, I had truly humiliated him. "Why even try anymore? It isn't as if you will find a way to escape in the state that you are currently in." I tell him, and his eyes darken a fraction. I felt the need to taunt him more, but I had things to take care of.

**~Time Skip~**

Not too long now. The time for action was near, and it wouldn't matter whether we were outnumbered or not, the plan was almost perfect. I studied the blueprints over and over again. They were really well thought out, thanks to Zetsu and Kabuto who had been gathering all Anbu and Leaf ninja watch spots.

Now that we had this information. It would be easy to avoid them, and destroy what was left of Kohonagakure. I still hadn't decided on what to do with Naruto when the time came. Kill him? Getting the Kyuubi out of him was impossible now that Madara was dead. Or do I keep him?

I look at said prisoner, who was asleep. His face is scrunched up in discomfort, and his body is curled in an awkward position. It was amusing to watch him toss and turn as he slept, and it was even more amusing when he woke up and was unsure of what to do.

"Sir." I turned towards Zetsu, "what is it?" Snapping my eyes away from the blonde's sleeping form, I turn to glare at the plant man. I was beginning to get annoyed at all these disruptions throughout the day. "We're ready." I began to smirk, "excellent. Let's begin, shall we?" Time to execute the plan. Kohonagakure was as good as gone.

**Naruto's POV:**

_**"Why even try anymore? It isn't as if you will find a way to escape in the state that you are currently in." **_It was the undeniable truth. I was trapped here with no idea how to escape and go back home. And even if I had managed to escape, would my home even still be there? Sasuke had swore to destroy Kohonagakure for what they had done to Itachi, and when Sasuke swore for something, that meant it was most likely going to happen.

Where was Sasuke? I had awoken to find him gone again, but it's been awhile now. He's never been gone this long. Was he finally out destroying the village, or concocting a much bigger, horrible plan? I was becoming slightly nervous.

My body hurt, and I felt beyond dirty. My face burns as my mind flashes back to _that _event only hours ago. How could I have begged him for something like that? I was disgusted with myself, and pulling at the bind around my wrist, I only confirm the fact that I was trapped here with no means of escape. How can such a flimsy bind manage to keep me from escaping?

It was a bit nerve-wracking at how weak I was without Kyuubi and my chakra. Would it always be like this? Trapped here, being used constantly as Sasuke please, and being defenseless without my chakra? No, I couldn't let it end up like this! I couldn't sit here on my ass waiting for my death sentence! I had to escape, to free my self and help my village. The only question was, how?

**It's really hard to write Naruto's POV since he cannot go anywhere! D:**

**Oh, and can anyone guess which of the three leaf ninjas owned that headband covered in blood? There really was no hint, but it will be mentioned who died, and yes, they died, in the next chapter.**

**One more chapter left, and I will have met **_**alyssa's **_**criteria. I will try to make another, if possible, but who knows. I easily run out of creativity if you haven't noticed. So yup. I'm gonna work on Usagi Hyrugi next, maybe try to wrap it up. So, Ja Ne for now, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the final chapter for Alternative! Yay! I've been meaning to finish this for awhile, but the life of a college student is quite busy, some of you may already know that, or will soon know… Bleh, but then again, I'm a BIG procrastinator, so there's a reason why I take so long haha. :D I had a rough time with finals and catching up with homework, so I didn't even have a chance to type all this time. ****L**

**Seriously though, I'm really sorry about how long this took. I actually finished it all, except for the last POV, and then I was stuck. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how to write it. I felt awkward for some reason and I worried that it wouldn't be good enough. D:**

**But back to the story… The POV of Naruto isn't going to be very long; since I'm sure his POVs are boring, especially when his view is limited… Also, there's no rape in this chapter, since they aren't really together much.**

**Disclaimer: I own the stringing of the words, but not solely the plot and not the characters.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

This was going to be easier than I thought. The Anbu were still out looking for the location of Naruto, along with some of the leaf squads and their Senseis. Others must have been on missions, and the ninja occupying the village were only a few students and possibly the Hokage if she wasn't out searching herself.

Were they so worried about their precious blond that they ignored the dangers of an attack from an enemy village? Pathetic. Tsunade was blinded by stupidity if she figured her decisions the best for everyone. That was one of the reasons why the Akatsuki had almost destroyed this village not long before. Some people never learn. Of course, their mistake was my upper hand, so I had no complaints.

"In positon and awaiting orders, sir." The voice of Zetsu buzzs in my ear piece and I analyze the scene for a second more before giving him any response. The village wasn't expecting an attack so soon, meaning any place would be a good place to strike, but that did not mean we could just rush in. We had to be smart and plan carefully, take this attack slow.

If we stormed head on, we would be spotted immediately, and it may hinder us rather than help. And we definitely would be outnumbered There were only three of us, Zetsu, Kabuto, and I, but we were strong, especially in comparison to those left here in the village. We could manage just fine, if things went well. Of course a lot could still go wrong, but now wasn't the time to think of what could awry, now was the time to fight.

"Go." I signal, and receiving confirmations from both ninja, we begin.

**Naruto's POV:**

It was loose. The chain was loose. It must have been a trap, but… what if it wasn't? Maybe I would be able to escape now? Even as the thought crossed my mind, I knew it was hopeless. If this underground hideout was anything like the one I had infiltrated with the new Team 7, then I knew how hard it'd be to find a way out. It was a maze that could have me lost for hours. I'd be caught before even reaching the exit.

But it was worth the risk, right? I pulled at the chain, but it wasn't giving way. If it was a little loose from being constantly pulled at, then I would have to continue doing just that. I yanked hard at the chain, flinching slightly as it pressed against the bruises around my wrist. My whole wrist was chaffed from being in contact with the chain so many times, and after five minutes of struggling, I was exhausted.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I sit back against the wall, thinking of a better way to do this. My eyes wandered around the dirt room, searching for anything that might aid me, when I spot the forgotten headband on the ground.

Memories flash back to when Sasuke had come into the room covered in some ninja's blood, and by the headband, they were obviously leaf ninjas. Whose was it? I got up and tried to reach for it, but it was too far. Damn chain!

The chain wouldn't allow me to get off the dirt makeshift bed, but I could at least get on my knees. Biting my lip, I stretch as far as I can, the cold metal stinging my injured wrist and twisting my arm painfully behind me. Just a bit more, and… Got it!

I throw myself back at the wall in relief, placing the headband at my side as I tenderly rubbed my arm for a moment. Once I feel that it's enough, I study the headband, trying to get a clue to who it belonged to. There wasn't anyway to tell since the only thing distinctive on it was blood, not that I could use that to my advantage. Hundreds of things crossed my mind, but only one real question kept popping into my head. Had they made it out alive?

**Sasuke's POV:**

A shiver of excitement ran up my spine as the villagers ran in fright, frantically trying to scurry away from the flames that were beginning to swallow building after building. The village wasn't anywhere near being rebuilt completely, so there was not much to destroy.

And as I had thought, all major ninjas were gone, and those left here were only of low rank. Even the Anbu that _had _been left were utterly useless. My eyes fall to the latest kill, a young female, possibly only of Chuunin level. Really? A Chuunin?

The village was relying on mere Chuunin to protect them? Pathetic. Such weak ninja were of no use in such a situation. They were no match for a ninja of my stature, and most likely never would be. Giving the corpse a rough kick, relishing in the sound her body made, I contact Zetsu.

"How is it on your end?" Immediately the earpiece emit's the noise of screaming from his side, citizens enduring his torturous methods no doubt. The thought makes me smirk.

"Very well sir. We'll have Konohagakure taken down before sunset." Good. I end the communication and ask the same to Kabuto, who gives me the exact confirmation. Sneering, I look around the burning village, searching for anything else that might be good to destroy.

Shops, restaurants, the Ninja Academy, and even the Hokage Tower were either ablaze with flames or already destroyed beyond recognition. The only thing left was to make sure nobody survived, not even normal non ninjas. Konohagakure would be nothing but a tragic memory soon enough.

**Naruto's POV:**

I shifted for the hundredth time, still trying to get comfortable. Finding it impossible, I picked up the headband once more, staring hard at it as if that would give me the answer to who it belonged to. Sighing after a couple of minutes, I placed it back down beside me and pulled at the chain lightly, testing its strength again. As if it had loosened from the last time I did it.

What was I supposed to do? My situation sucked, and there was little to no room to any means of escape. I was feeling claustrophobic in this dirt room, and there was an uneasiness in the air. Something didn't feel right, more so than usual, and it made me really nervous.

I frantically pulled at the chain, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm. I had to get out of here! I had to get out and leave this damn place! The village was in danger, I was sure of it, and so was I by staying here. I don't completely understand what he intended to do with me.

"_**I'll break you until you're nothing."**_

His words pounded into my head, and a chill went up my spine. Until I was nothing? I already felt like I was pretty insignificant at the moment, but I couldn't just let him win. I needed to fight back! But how? I yanked hard against the chain, and I felt it bend a little. A glimmer of hope filled me, and I continued to pull at the bind, when a sound stopped me.

What was that? I could hear something.. But what? It sounded like someone was coming. Was Sasuke back already? I grasped the headband tightly in my hand as the noise sounded real close. I watch the door, waiting for someone to appear.

**Sasuke's POV:**

No, no, no! I had lost contact with Zetsu, and Kabuto seemed to be struggling on his end. What the hell was happening? We had this mission in the bag, and suddenly we were losing. This should have been easy, but some how we lost the upper hand.

I myself was running low on chakra fast. I was stronger than this, damn it! What was different? I racked my brain for some kind of idea, when Naruto popped into my head. Of course, the Meiton! That was what drained so much of my Chakra. How could I have forgotten? The Kyuubi's chakra was strong, so it took a lot of my own just to hold his back, and now I was paying the price.

"Uchiha." I swerve around at the voice, my eyes darken as they land on the culprit immediately.

"Hyuuga." I spat, glaring at the pale eyed ninja. So ninja of his rank were still here? No matter, I would be able to take care of this fast. I stiffen my body, preparing to deflect any attack he may have thrown at me, but when he doesn't I stare at him with slight distrust.

He was watching me with calculating eyes, crouching low on the building that hovered over the one that I stood on. Why wasn't he moving?

"Why are you doing this?" He finally spoke, and I smirked at him.

"Why? Why not?" I stated smugly, liking the angry look that Neji shot at me.

"This village was your home, so why are you trying to destroy it!" He snapped at me.

"_My _home? Don't make me laugh." I spat out, "after what this village has done, I think nothing of it. And I'll make all you pay for the traitorous deeds you've committed to my clan."

He was silent, probably pondering on my words, and I glared at him. If he wasn't going to make the first move then I would. Making quick hand signs, I felt as the lightning generated around my left hand. "I'll avenge my brother, and crush the leaf." I growled.

Before he could move, I dash towards him, aiming for his chest. Inches from him, he suddenly disappeared. Growling, I spun around, looking for him as the lightning dissolved from my hand. "Byakugan!" I sensed his chakra close, and barely dodged as he appeared beside me and thrust his palms forward, sending a wave of chakra directly at me.

As soon as I moved out of the way, I pulled my sword from its sheath and moved to slice threw him, but he managed to get away with only a cut on his arm. My chakra was too low right now, but I couldn't back down when I was this close. Taking a deep breath, I activated my sharingan.

"I won't allow you to destroy Konohagakure, Sasuke." He said lowly, and I ignored him, speeding to slash through him more. Jumping to the side, he accomplished to get out of the swords way, but this time I was ready. I landed a kick into his stomach, sending him rolling across the ground.

Clutching his stomach, I watched as Neji got to his feet once more. Not giving him a chance to recover, I faced him with an onslaught of multiple slashes, some he sidestepped, but others landed across his arms that blocked his face. I moved to give the final blow to his just, but he reacted quickly, knocking me back as a barrage of chakra spun around him.

The force caused me to lose hold of my sword, and before I could retrieve it, Neji suddenly came at me with his own barrage of punches and kicks. I blocked as much as I could with my arms, but he landed a hard strike against my chest, forcing me to cough at blood as I was thrown back.

Moving quickly, I made the appropriate hand signs, and jumped into the air, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" I unleashed the giant ball of flame from my mouth, aiming directly at him. I smirked as the flames engulfed the entire area. Perfect shot.

Or so I thought. I frowned as I watched Neji push through the flames, with his chakra surrounding him. As I landed on the ground, we both stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the next move. We were both breathing heavily, and covered in blood. We didn't have to wait long for when I decided to break the silence.

"So Neji, did you like the gift I sent back with those leaf ninja?" I sneered, watching as he flinched slightly. "She went down so easily, hardly even put up a struggle.""Silence." He muttered, keeping his eyes trained on me. I could see the anger swimming in his eyes, and I couldn't help but rile him up more.

"You should have seen her, as she cried for the return of Naruto. Even when she herself was drawing her last breathe, she never once begged for mercy. It was pathetic really-" **(1)**

"You bastard!" Before I could blink, he drove his hands against my chest, a burst of chakra being sent right through me. More blood was forced out of my mouth as a bombardment of hits were thrust against me, and my feet seemed glued to the floor. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

As the last hit was driven into me, I knew that this was it. My chakra was stretched beyond its limit, and there was no way I would be able to fight anymore. As much as I hated to, I would have to retreat. "You're just as good as I remember Neji. Looks like this round is yours, and your little village is safe. For now."

"Bastard, I'm not letting you leave that easily." He snapped, speeding towards me. I smirked, digging into my pouch and throwing out smoke balls. As the air filled with the smoke, I watched for a few seconds as Neji searched frantically, albeit a bit distortedly, for me. I gave a small chuckle, turning away. Once I found my sword, I'd head back.

**Naruto's POV:**

I heard the footsteps come near, but just before they could reach where I was, they took a detour elsewhere. Who was here? Sasuke? Or the other two that hung around him like good little lap dogs? I tried to listen for more noised to indicate who it was, but whoever it was had moved too far from where I sat. Taking a deep breath, I tried to work the chain off much quicker.

I may have not known who was walking around the hideout, but it couldn't be good. Either way, I needed to find a way out of this chain. At least then I'd have a chance to hide, the best I could do without my chakra to help me fight. I paused once more as the noise came near the door again, and this time someone stepped in. I could only stare, shocked beyond belief at the person standing there.

Why, no how, did he managed to get here? I could only stare at him as my words failed me.

"Naruto, thank god!" He breathed out, but he didn't move from the entrance to me. I felt slight shame at the fact that I was wearing nothing but rags, and he seemed shocked and unsure if he should come any closer. Not that I could blame him.

"Kiba, how did you find me?" I knew that there were leaf ninja in here before, but this place was an impossible maze. It took a lot of brains and patience to just find your way out. But wait.. "Kiba, you can't be here, what if he comes back?" I trembled at the thought of what could happen, but despite my fear, I felt a small amount of relief at being found.

"I'm here to get you out of here, now come on," he urged. Out? But how? "Don't just stare at me, let's get going before it's too late!" He admonished when I made no move to get up.

"Um, well…" I muttered, lifting a chained arm awkwardly. He finally advanced towards me and takes the chain into his hands, managing to break it immediately.

"Really? What was so hard about that?" He's giving me a look of disbelief. Was my power really that shot?

"It's not my fault, I do not have my usual amount of chakra." I growl, and he only seems more skeptical.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." I nod, and struggle to hoist myself up. My whole body was stiff and numb from not being able to move for so long.

Once I managed to get to my feet and sustain from stumbling, I followed after Kiba the best I could. I had never seen the rest of the hideout before, being unconscious when I was first brought here, but I knew how terrible they could be.

There were long corridors, practically dark and dimly lit by largely separate torch lights. A cold chill ran up my spine, and something wasn't right. I sped up to keep up with Kiba's steps, my stomach twisting into knots.

This was too easy, there was no way it was going to be this simple. As we turned around another corner, we entered a clearing and the feeling only got stronger. Kiba must have felt it too because he suddenly became hesitant as well.

"What is it?" I managed to say, but the sound was hollow. I wait for Kiba to answer, but he's searching the area frantically. Did he sense something I couldn't? He did after all have a really good sense of smell.

"He's here." He finally mutters, and before any of us can react, something sliced through the air and hit Kiba in the shoulder.

Gasping in pain, the brunette yanked the kunai from where it was embedded and anxiously scans the area from where it came from. I do the same, the hair on my neck standing up. I was inefficient in a fight, so I had to rely on whatever skills Kiba had. Unfortunately, there was dread filling me at the thought that this was an impossible task.

A sudden smell hit my nose, and I became even more nervous. Blood. That wasn't from Kiba, I knew that for a fact. Where was it coming from?

"Naruto, get back, he- Ah!" I jumped at the sound, and swerved towards Kiba. My whole body stiffened at the situation. Kiba against the wall, Sasuke with his sword against his neck. How was he able to sneak up on Kiba so easily? Especially with all that blood that covered his clothing?

"Asshole! You won't get away with this!" Kiba snarled, and Sasuke only smirked.

"Who's going to stop me? Your little back up outside? Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." He chuckled and my stomach did flips. Were there other ninjas out there? And did Sasuke really kill them? I wouldn't doubt it, and apparently neither did Kiba."Bastard! I'll kill you, fucking-" The struggle brunette didn't get to complete his rant as Sasuke finished him off. I stared in horror at the brunette who choked for air, blood bubbling from his sliced neck.

"You weren't thinking of trying to escape, were you?" Sasuke's eyes focused on me and I felt my blood run cold. I tried to back away from the advancing ninja, but my whole body was planted to the ground.

I flinched as he grabbed my face, his eyes glaring into mine. "Because I think that calls for punishment, don't you?" Oh God, he was going to kill me. Or worse, rape me again. I could feel myself shaking, unable to even speak.

He abruptly moved away, and I felt myself able to breathe slightly better. "We'll deal with this later. For now, we're leaving." He said.

"Leaving?" I managed to utter out. Where were we going? I watched warily as Sasuke wiped the bloody blade of his sword on the ground.

"Yes, leaving." He answered, turning his attention back to me, a smirk on his face. "Somewhere far away, where pesky leaf ninja won't bother us again."Far away? Then this was it, I would never see my friends again? I could feel any hope for escape that was left in me just die out. Anything left residing in me just turned to fear and anxiety. What would happen to me now?

"It sounds fun, doesn't it?" I cringed as he spoke into my ear, startling me that he had snuck up so close without me realizing it. Fun? This sounded like hell! "It'll just be me and you, and no one else. I myself think this will be quite interesting."

Interesting? No, this was far from interesting! This was disastrous, I needed to run! Move damn it! I kept trying to send signals to my legs to escape, but I was still rooted to the ground. But even if I could move, how could I expect to get away? He may have been obviously injured from whatever battles he had endured, but I still had no chakra.

My eyes traveled back the now lifeless body of Kiba. How many others had ended up like this because of me? How many died trying to save me from this lunatic? I swallowed hard at the thought. Was this my fault? Was it because of me that Konohagakure was probably destroyed?

"Let's go." I barely heard him, allowing him to drag me along with him. Maybe this was for the best, maybe me being gone would allow the leaf village to go back to its former glory. For all the trouble I had caused everyone, maybe I deserved this. I was only, after all, the nine tailed demon. **(3)**

**(1) Poor Hinata D: I really debated on whether the one to die was going to be Kiba or Hinata, and figured it's be best if it was the shy thing since Neji would be more effected.**

**(2) And in the end, Kiba died too :P So yea, I apologize if anyone was a fan of him or Hinata. I actually love them both, especially as a pairing. :D**

**(3) The raped victim stage where the victim just feels that is his/her fault. I usually don't do this stage, but I felt that it would make more sense after all the deaths.**

**Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you **_Alyssa_**! I really, **_**really **_**hope that I didn't disappoint. I tried to make this story longer, but wrapping it up was really hard, since I didn't know what else to type. So this is good-bye! :3**


End file.
